Please Don't Go
by SelenTetrad
Summary: Ohayou '-')/ Pagi2 saya bawa gula XD,, Tobat dulu ngemaso XD / Summary : Chuuya itu rawan diculik. Oke, Chuuya memang galak tapi Chuuya itu polos dan gampang dibodohi apalagi perawakannya yang kecil, akan mudah memasukkannya kedalam karung. Ah, gimana kalau Chuuya beneran diculik dan dimasukkan kedalam karung?. SOUKOKU / T plus


Malam sudah larut, jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Dazai, lelaki bersuarai kakao yang sedang berada dirumah orang dengan cara illegal mulai merasa khawatir. Ya, saya ulangi lagi ILEGAL, karena sekarang dia sedang berada di rumah Chuuya – Nakahara Chuuya, si Tsundere Tempramen namun polos dan sipemilik rumah belum pulang dari tadi. Semenjak Dazai masuk ke rumah Chuuya sekitar pukul 19:15, si pemilik rumah belum menampakkan ujung hidung nya sampai selarut ini, jelas kalau Dazai merasa khawatir karena walaupun dia sering mengerjai Chuuya, tak bisa dia pungkiri kalau dia sangat menyayangi partnernya itu. Perlu bukti? Lihat saja moment mereka di _Deade Apple_ /oe

"Huh" Dazai menghembuskan nafas berat, mencoba menenangkan diri. Namun, walaupun nafas yang dia hembuskan semakin keras dan berat, rasa khawatirnya tidak hilang, malah semakin menjadi, pasalnya Chuuya itu rawan diculik. Oke, Chuuya memang galak tapi Chuuya itu polos dan gampang dibodohi apalagi perawakannya yang kecil, akan mudah memasukkannya kedalam karung. Ah, gimana kalau Chuuya beneran diculik dan dimasukkan kedalam karung, lalu Chuuya mengamuk menggunakan _Corruption_? Setelah mengingat _Corruption,_ Dazai malah bertambah khawatir, bukan bagaimana, Chuuya itu ceroboh, kalau sudah emosi bisa bahaya.

"Ah, lebih baik kuhubungi saja." Dan itu yang ada didalam fikiran Dazai ditengah memuncaknya rasa khawatirnya. Kalaupun tidak diangkat, kan setidaknya Dazai bisa melacak lokasi ponsel Chuuya itupun kalau ponsel nya aktif, tapi setidaknya kan Dazai berusaha dulu.

Dan, saat Dazai baru saja menaruh ponselnya di telinga kanannya, pintu masuk rumah Chuuya berbunyi, seperti seorang yang sedang berusaha masuk dengan paksa. Dazai mengerutkan keningnya, lalu memutus panggilan, bersiaga untuk apapun yang berada diluar sana. Langkahnya sangat hati-hati menuju kearah pintu, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menghasilkan suara. Kemudian Dazai mulai menghitung mundur 5… 4… 3… 2… Dazai sudah bersiap memukul makhluk apapun yang akan masuk, namun…

Yang masuk ternyata adalah si pemilik rumah, dengan cara terbang. Dan yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi, si pemilik rumah datang dengan keadaan mabuk. Bagi Dazai keadaan seperti ini tidak terlalu menjadi masalah, karena dia hanya perlu menggunakan kekuatannya, ' _No Longer Human'_ dan Chuuya tidak akan ngambang lagi diudara. Tapi, masalahnya adalah Dazai yang sudah terlanjur kesal karena ternyata si paca—ehm maksudnya si Partner yang dikhawatirkan olehnya malah mabuk-mabukan, bahkan pulang dengan keadaan yang berantakan begini.

Setelah menggunakan kekuatannya, Chuuya jatuh di pelukan Dazai. Dazai sampai terduduk saat Chuuya jatuh padanya, jangan salah, walaupun perawakannya kecil, berat badan Chuuya luamayan berat loh. Dengan perlahan Dazai memposisikan Chuuya agar enak di gendong. Perlahan dan sangat hati-hati pula Dazai bangkit berdiri dengan Chuuya yang berda dalam perlindungannya.

Ditengah perjalannya ke kamar Chuuya, Dazai malah kepikiran bagaimana caranya menghukum Chuuya, ujung bibir kanan Dazai bahkan sampai terangkat saat memikirkan hukumannya. "Chuuya, aku tak jamin kalau besok kau bisa berjalan dengan normal sampai beberapa hari kedepan."

… **.**

 **..**

Desclaimer :

 **Bungou Stray Dogs** milik **Kafka Asagiri** dan **Harukawa Sango**

 **Please Don't Go** milik **Selen Tetrad**

Genre :

 **Humor, Romance, Hurt/Comfort.**

Ingat nak, ini rate T XD, gak ada adegan naena wkwk

 **..**

…

Pagi yang indah, burung-burung kecil bernyanyi dengan riang menyambut sang surya yang mulai naik. Sepasang kelopak mata yang tadi nya tertutup rapat, bergerak-gerak tak nyaman akibat cahaya yang masuk kedalam kamar melalui celah gorden putih transparan. Perlahan kedua kelopak matanya terbuka, menampakkan indahnya biru kedua kelereng si empunya. Alisnya berkerut membiasakan diri dengan cahaya.

Sejujurnya, kepala si surai senja terasa pusing. 'Mungkin akibat mabuk semalam', itu yang ada difikirannya, namun saat ingin bergerak lebih leluasa, belakangnya terasa sakit. Seingatnya, semalam dia tidak menabrak apapun atau jatuh sampai belakangnya bisa sesakit ini. Lalu? Apa yang membuat belakangnya sakit? Semakin dia fikirkan, semakin sakit kepalanya dan sialnya dia tidak mendapat jawaban. Sampai saat dia mendengar leguhan seseorang dibelakangnya..

Kelereng birunya membola beberapa saat, memprediksikan hal yang iya-iya telah terjadi. Dan saat Chuuya tersadar kalau dia tidak mengenakan sehelai benangpun dibadannya, dan hanya berbalut selimut, Chuuya auto _doki-doki._ Sudah cukup dua minggu lalu dia kena rape oleh Dazai karena ketidak sengajaannya menumpahkan susu di badannya dan membuat Dazai bergairah, alhasil dia tidak bisa berjalan sekitar 2 hari, dan meminta libur pada bos untuk istirahat.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Dazai, Chuuya malah curiga kalau yang di belakangnya itu adalah Dazai. Dengan bersusah payah, chuuya membalikkan badannya. Dan.. "SIALAN KAU DAZAI ! MACKAREL SIALAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KAMARKU SEPAGI INI?!" Chuuya ngamuk.

Dan si pelaku penyebab Chuuya marah malah menjawab dengan enteng, "Apa kau tidak melihatku Chuuya? Aku sedang tidur, dan kau masih bertanya apa yang kulakukan?"

Chuuya naik darah. Bukan itu jawaban yang ingin dia dengar, pasalnya saat melihat makhluk perbanan itu berada dibelakangnya, si Dazai sialan itu keadaannya sama dengan Chuuya, yaitu tidak memakai baju. Chuuya butuh penjelasan, kenapa bisa seperti ini?

"DAZAI SIALAN! BANGUN KAU!"

"Ah~ Chuuya berisik sekali~" jawab Dazai dengan nada malas dan mata yang setengah terbuka. Bukannya malah bangun, Dazai malah memeluk Chuuya, memaksanya untuk tenang dan kembali masuk ke alam mimpi.

Kulit bertemu kulit, membuat wajah Chuuya memanas. "Da-dazai. Bisa kah kau bangun?" Chuuya merasa malu dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Mendengar nada bicara canggung Chuuya membuat kedua mata Dazai melebar. Dazai tak mau melewatkan ekspresi manis Chuuya saat malu, apalagi suaranya yang berubah menjadi imut itu.

Pipi memerah, bibir tipis yang sedikit maju, dan rambut acak-acakan. 'AH CHUYA! Masih pagi dan kau sudah mengundangku untuk menyerangmu?' Dazai berteriak dalam hati, tak kuat rasanya. Dan sebagai ganti menyerang Chuuya, Dazai menarik dan membawa si surai senja kedalam ciumannya yang semakin lama semakin dalam.

Chuuya berontak pastinya, tapi ingatkah kalian dengan keadaan Chuuya yang sedang tidak diuntungkan, jadi sudah pasti dia kalah energi dan mengikuti permainan Dazai.

Sekitar 3 menit mereka berciuman, dan Chuuya tidak melawan, membiar Dazai mencicipi bibirnya sepuasnya. Dan saat Dazai mulai bertambah agresif, ternyata Chuuya sudah mulai kehabisan nafas dan memukul-mukul dada Dazai meminta di lepaskan dan diberi keleluasaan untuk bernafas.

Dazai yang paham maksud Chuuya, dengan berat hati memutus ciumannya.

Chuuya bernafas terengah, begitu pula dengan Dazai, walau keadaan Chuuya lebih buruk. Salifa diujung bibir Chuuya yang sedikit membengkak bekas ciuman barusan menggantung erotis, membuat wajah manis si empunya yang memang sudah menggairahkan bertambah menggairahkan. Membuat Dazai ingin menyerang si pemilik surai senja itu. Namun Dazai tau diri, dan menahan nafsunya sekuat mungkin agar tidak menyerang Chuuya. Kan kasihan, semalem udah di agresifin sampai 3 ronde, masa sekarang baru bangun mau diserang lagi. Nanti yang ada Chuuya jadi benci padanya. Alhasil, Dazai hanya meneguk air liurnya sambil memperhatikan Chuuya.

Setelah beberapa menit menetralkan pernafasannya, akhirnya nafas Chuuya kembali normal.

"Jadi, kenapa kau bisa ada disini Dazai?" Dan Chuuya mulai mengintrogasi Dazai.

Bola mata kakao Dazai bergerak tak nyaman, mencari alasan untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Chuuya, "A-ano.." dan setelah otak pintarnya berfikir keras, akhirnya Dazai menjawab jujur, toh gak ada gunanya juga berbohong pada Chuuya. "hah.." Dazai membuang nafas berat sebelum akhirnya menjelaskan. "Kemarin itu aku kangen banget sama Chuuya, jadi aku menyusup masuk. Tapi ternyata Chuuya gak ada dirumah, aku tungguin sampe tengah malem, dan Chuuya malah dateng dengan keadaan mabuk. Dan aku berfikir untuk menghukum Chuuya, dan yah beginilah.."

"Kenapa tidak menghubungi ku dulu sebelum datang kerumah ku? Kan aku bisa pulang lebih cepat."

"Aku ingin mengejutkan Chuuya."

"Huhh." Dan kali ini Chuuya yang menghembuskan nafas berat. "Maaf kalau begitu."

"Lagipula Chuuya kenapa pulang larut banget sih?"

Sebenarnya Chuuya gengsi mau menjawabnya, tapi karena Chuuya menghargai Dazai yang sudah jujur padanya, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menjelaskan alasannya pulang larut dengan keadaan mabuk. "Jadi saat ke bar Lupin, aku bertemu Ango. Lalu dia menceritakan kedekatanmu dengan Oda Saku. Lalu.."

"Lalu?" Suara Dazai melembut.

Chuuya memalingkan pandangannya, dan menunduk dalam-dalam. "Aku takut kau pergi meninggalkanku dan lebih memilih Oda Saku atau wanita cantik lain diluar sana."

"Chuuya hei! Lihat aku."

Ragu, Chuuya mengangkat kepalanya dan menantap Dazai takut-takut.

"Chuuya percaya gak sih dengan ku?"

Chuuya mengangguk. "Aku percaya."

"Lalu?"

"Dazai kan suka deketin orang lain. Aku juga bisa cemburu tau!" Chuuya jujur, yang dikatakannya benar. Walaupun dia terlihat cuek saat Dazai menggoda perempuan cantik didepannya, tapi Chuuya juga tidak bisa bohong kalau ada rasa cemburu didadanya, walau hanya sedikit.

Dazai tersenyum kecil, "Ini yang membuatku ingin menjadikanmu lebih dari partner Chuuya, andai saja kita masih dibawah organisasi yang sama. Chuuya, kau tau? Aku menggoda cewek cantik didepan Chuuya karna aku percaya Chuuya, dan aku pastikan semua kata yang keluar dari mulutku untuk menggoda wanita-wanita itu adalah bohong. Kenapa? Karena kalau aku memang niat untuk menyakiti Chuuya, aku pasti akan melakukannya dibelakang Chuuya, dan hanya memperlihatkan sisi baikku pada Chuuya. Tapi nyatanya? Aku malah sangat transparan pada Chuuya, aku memperlihatkan sisi buruk dan baikku semuanya pada Chuuya. Bagaimana? Apa Chuuya masih khawatir?"

Bukannya menjab Chuuya malah memeluk Dazai dengan erat, lupa dengan keadaannya belakangnya yang masih sakit.

Dazai balik memeluk Chuuya. kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman yang sangat manis, senyuman yang hanya ditunjukkannya saat bercama Chuuya, karna faktanya hanya Chuuya yang bisa membuat senyum itu mengembang semanis itu.

"Jadi, Chuuya mau makan apa pagi ini? Belakang Chuuya masih sakit kan?"

"Aku ingin _Romagne Conti_ "

"Sepagi ini? Apa kau gila Chuuya? Ah Btw Chuuya, desahanmu semalam sangat menggairahkan."

"DAZAI SIALAN!"

..END..

Tobat bentar lah ngemaso nya XD

Jadi, bawa yang manis XD.

Gimana-gimana? Udah manis belum? Udah kena penyakit gula belum? Atau masih kurang manis? XD

Salam Soukoku, yang mulai berpaling ke FyodorChuuya XD /Digeplak XD


End file.
